


Sweeter Than Honey

by BSib



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cake, Cookies, Cunnilingus, Elementary School, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Prompt Fill, Sex, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, baker - Freeform, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSib/pseuds/BSib
Summary: From the @Reylo_prompts twitter: Ben, a local baker, likes to send cookies to the elementary school Poe teaches at during faculty birthdays. One day, he meets the new teacher, Miss Niima, who everybody jokingly calls Miss Honey since they love her. On her birthday, he sends an entire chocolate fudge cake.First chapter is smut free for those of you who don't want that sort of thing and just want to enjoy the fluff!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 46
Kudos: 356
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksco/gifts).



> Lauren tagged me on the prompt back in November when I was still busy with Nano, and I finally got round to it! I hope you like it!
> 
> I also hope this is a soothing balm of fluff for anyone who needs it right now. Please enjoy some soft boy Ben Solo.
> 
> (Please note, this is unbetad)

It had started as such a small, simple thing; baking cookies for their birthdays. Growing up as neighbors, Poe and Ben had always hung out and baked together. Poe’s efforts were always hard and bitter, but Ben had discovered a talent for baking that he pursued into adulthood, eventually purchasing and setting up his own business. Poe had turned his bubbly and charismatic personality to the teaching profession instead, moulding young minds and causing almost as much trouble with his classes as he was meant to prevent.

The cookies Ben had sent to Poe on his first birthday teaching at Jakku Elementary had been merely a continuation of their tradition. Poe had thanked him, and said how well they had all gone down with the rest of the staff, and Ben realised he could do this for all of them. He saw how much time Poe gave to his students, and surely the rest of the faculty gave just as much to help shape young minds. Good teachers were hard to come by, and he had had his fair share of bad ones, so gifting them all something sweet on their birthday was the least he could do.

Arriving at the school one rainy morning, a white, cardboard box tied with yellow string full of peanut butter cookies for Miss Tico’s birthday, he was greeted at the door by a new teacher he hadn’t met before.

“Oh, you must be Ben!” the brunette said as little ones dodged around her on their indoor lunch break. “Please excuse the craziness. The kids go a little mad when they can’t run around outside. Are those the cookies for Miss Tico?” 

Ben realised he had been staring at her beautiful hazel eyes, dancing with pleasure at the children’s exuberance around them. He pushed his hood off his head.  
“They are. I normally take them to the teacher’s lounge to wish the recipient a happy birthday as well.”   
“Of course. Follow me!”

The woman turned and led him down the familiar corridor. He may have learned his way round the school by now, but this presented him the perfect opportunity to look at her perfectly shaped ass. At the end of the corridor, a boy about 8 years old stumbled into her from around the bend.

“Careful, Adam,” she said, “you know you shouldn’t be running in the corridors.”

“Sorry, Miss Honey!” he replied, before turning back to his friends and continuing their shooting game. 

Arriving in the teacher’s lounge, Poe rose from where he had been sitting, feet resting on the coffee table, talking to Miss Tico. 

“Here he is! About time you showed up. Thanks for getting him, Rey.” Poe took Ben’s arm and pulled him into a one-armed hug. Rey smiled.

“No problem, Poe. You’ve told me a lot about this guy’s baking. I’m desperate for a taste.” Rey joked.

“Hey! They’re my cookies! I say who gets one.” Rose stood as Ben handed her the box.

“Happy Birthday Miss Tico. They’re peanut butter, as requested.” 

“You’re too good, Ben. And it’s Rose, I’m only Miss Tico to those little tyrants out there!”

Poe got Ben a coffee, and he joined the celebration, continuing to sneak looks at Rey Honey whenever he thought she wasn’t looking. Honey was such a wonderful surname for her. He could see a real resemblance to Miss Honey from Matilda with her passion and love for her students clear in their conversation. 

Poe, of course, was ever alert to his oldest friend’s habits, especially the way he looked at women he felt woefully inadequate to pursue. When the bell rang, Poe nudged him and glanced between Ben and Rey while she was busy grabbing her bag.

“I see, Solo. Don’t go breaking Miss Niima’s heart now.”

“Miss Niima?” Ben replied, confused. 

“You called?” Rey said, bag in hand. His voice must have carried further than he realised.

“Oh… could you, er, show me back out?” he asked, scrabbling for a reason he would have said her name. So she wasn’t Miss Honey after all? But why would the child have called her that?

“I need to get going, I’m afraid. It was nice to meet you Ben. See you for the next birthday?”

“Um, yes, of course.” 

“Great, I like chocolate.” She winked at him as she continued out of the room. 

“I’ll show you out. My class can manage a few minutes without me.” Poe put his arm around his friend’s shoulder and guided him out.

* * *

  
  


**Ben 9:15pm:** I take it Rey’s birthday is next on the list then?

**Poe 9:16pm:** Yep. Was it not on the list I gave you at the start of term?

Ben looked at the spreadsheet Poe had sent him, but Rey’s name was not there. As he was about to tell him as much, another message came through.

**Poe 9:17pm:** Oh no it wouldn’t be, she came in as a supply teacher suddenly after your Uncle was taken ill. When it was clear he needed to stop working permanently, she stuck around. Her birthday is next month.

Ben took down the details Poe had sent, and looked at his diary, marking the date. He bit the end of his pen as he wrote her name. _Rey Niima/Honey? Chocolate chip._

**Ben 9:20pm:** You called her Miss Niima, but one of the kids called her Miss Honey. Which is it?

Ben hoped he wasn’t giving too much away, but Poe already had the scent from his behaviour in the lounge.

**Poe 9:21pm:** That’s their nickname for her. She’s sweet, like honey. Especially after Mr Skywalker the Grouch. Why, do you want to dip your fingers in the honey jar for a little taste?

Ben sighed and switched his phone off, done with Poe’s antics for the night. At least that explained some of what he had seen. That night, his dreams were full of a woman who was as sweet as her nickname. 

* * *

Over the coming weeks, Poe did not let Ben forget his interest in Miss Niima. Everyday, he would receive an update from Poe about what she had done for the kids that day, the little things she would do for the staff (some he suspected she didn’t realise that people would notice but made their day slightly better), and little tidbits he learned about her. Poe also mentioned that she was asking after him and his bakery. This led to her occasionally popping in after work for a small treat, that Ben was always more than happy to provide her with after dismissing Hux to the kitchen to go clean up some random mess they had left. Each time she came in, he felt the smile break out across his face and his cheeks would be aching when she left. She made him feel better about himself without seeming to try too hard: it was as if her mere presence made everything brighter. She was the sweetest thing he had ever seen, and a plan for her birthday was forming in his mind. 

The morning of her birthday, Ben woke extra early and headed to the bakery. She had said she wanted chocolate, and she always chose the triple chocolate chip or the fudge cookies. He knew exactly what he was making for her.

He baked every single day, but as he made the mixture and put it in the oven, watching it cook, his hands were shaking. While he waited, he started the cookie batter to distract himself from the worries and fears going through his mind.

Eventually, it was done, and he wrapped the two boxes in a purple ribbon with large bows, hoping she would enjoy his efforts and agree to his proposition.

The weather was better today, at least, and as he got out of his car, he was able to balance the boxes carefully to be buzzed in on the intercom and met by Poe, as agreed the night before.

“Two boxes? It is only Re.. Miss Honey’s birthday, you realise? Mine’s still a few months away.” he said with a wink, catching himself on Rey’s name suddenly remembering that students were around. 

“I know that.” Ben replied simply, ignoring his friend’s behaviour as he had done every time the subject of Rey had come up between them over the last few weeks.

“Well I hope you know this is what I expect now as well. I am your oldest friend, after all.” Poe joked as they approached the teachers’ lounge. Upon entering, Ben saw Rey sat amongst numerous balloons, banners, and gifts. It seems he wasn’t the only one to go all out for her birthday to show appreciation for all she did. But she had tears in her eyes, and when she saw him holding two boxes, she started to sob.

“Rey, it’s ok.” Rose said holding her hand and passing her a tissue. “You show so much love to everyone else we just wanted you to know how much we appreciate it.”

Ben stood to the side, awkwardly holding his boxes, until Poe nudged him towards her.   
“See if you can calm her down,” he muttered under his breath, “I’ll make you a drink.”

Ben approached slowly and placed the boxes on the coffee table, while the rest of the faculty eyed up the extra boc he had brought.

“Rey, would you like a cookie?” he asked. It was all he could think of. She nodded at him. He reached backwards, balancing on his heels in front of her, took the box of cookies and brought it round. “I made you triple chocolate, just like you always order.”  
“Thank… you…” she said between sobs, opening the box he had placed on her lap, his hands resting on either side of her legs on the chair she was currently sat on. She pulled on the ribbon, and as she did so, Ben realised he had passed her the wrong box. He had meant to give her that box when everyone else had started on the cookies and were distracted from them, but now everyone was staring. He had no time to stop her as she lifted the lid to the large chocolate fudge cake he had baked for her.

“That’s not a cookie…” she whispered as she stared at it, stunned out of her tears by the beautiful cake before her. 

“It really isn’t!” Rose said from beside her. “Ben, why did you make a cake? Where was my cake?” she joked with him.

Ben sent her a withering glare, “And were where your balloons?” 

Rose glared back, but Ben continued, “Share the other box of cookies out, Rose, please. I’d like a moment with Rey.”

Rose stood up, taking the other box and began passing them out. Ben took the vacant chair as he saw Rey’s eyes finally pass over the message he had written.

“You were meant to take this home and open it there.” he whispered, stroking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, “ I didn’t mean to make a spectacle of this.”

Rey looked at the cake in her lap and back up at him. 

“It’s very sweet. And my answer is yes.” she bit her lip as she smiled up at him. Despite the red around her eyes and the black mascara down her cheeks, he couldn’t help thinking she looked beautiful.

“You will?”

She laughed at his goofy smile and nodded. 

“Oh, great. That’s… that’s great. I look forward to it.” he held out his hand as if to shake it, “Oh, er. Sorry. I’m excited. Anyway. You should try your cake, now you have it.” He turned to the small kitchen where Poe was making him a cup of coffee. “Poe! Can you get me a knife?”

“Sure thing!” he called back.

* * *

Rey pulled herself back together pretty fast after she had eaten a small slice of her fudge cake. Chocolate and fudge always made everything better. She had not expected to be greeted by so many presents from not only her colleagues but her students, and it all been rather overwhelming. 

Alone at home that evening, as she had spent so many birthdays before, she looked at the remainder of her cake and the message Ben had written so beautifully hidden inside the lid.

_ Rey _

_ You are sweeter than the honey you are named after, and your laugh is richer than the fudge I used in this cake. Please will you do me the honor of taking you for a birthday meal this Saturday night at 7pm? _

_ Ben _

His number was written beneath, and she copied it into her phone. Ever since he had walked into the school a few weeks ago with the cookies she had heard so much about, he had also walked into her mind and refused to leave. She couldn’t wait for Saturday night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have their date and... well this is a fluff and smut fic and you had the fluff, so this is the smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so eager to post this that it is unbetad, but I hope you like this. This is my first published smut (although third time writing it) so please do be kind!

_**** _

_**Ben Solo 10:32am:** Do you mind if we change our plans slightly? Can you come to the bakery for 7? I live just above in the apartment and I would love to cook for you. _

Rey looked at the message again. She had agreed, of course. She always felt out of place in restaurants, never having spent much time in them. She was nervous enough about this date as it was. Ever since she woken she had felt the butterflies whirling in her stomach. 

She knew it was silly. It was Ben. He was sweet and he seemed to adore her from what Poe had told her yesterday. They had been texting none stop since she had given him her number, and spending time together in person would be just the same, or so she kept telling herself as she had to apply her eyeliner for the fifth time because of her shaking hands ruining each attempt. 

Eventually, she looked and felt put together enough to head out, and picked up her bag to walk to the bakery. It was a dry, mild evening, and the walk would give her time to collect her thoughts and calm her nerves.

Arriving outside his bakery, she moved to the small door to the side and rang the buzzer for the apartment exactly as her phone turned from 6:59pm to 7:00pm. 

“Hello?” his deep voice rumbled through the intercom.

“It’s Rey,” she called back.

“Come on up!” he replied buzzing the door open. She pushed the door and climbed the stairs as her stomach seemed to remain at the bottom. By the time she reached the top, she was ready to turn around and bolt.

Ben appeared at that moment at the door at the top of the stairs, pulling it open. He was wearing smart, blue trousers and a white, oxford shirt left open at the collar and the sleeves pushed up. His long hair hung beautifully around his face and his eyes were so alive, his smile bright and big at her appearance. Rey let out the breath she had been holding.

“Ben,” she said as she took the final few steps, “Thank you for inviting me to your home.”

“It’s my pleasure to have you here,” he replied, “thank you for agreeing to come.” 

He stepped aside and she got her first look at his place. It was minimalistically decorated, and everything was smooth, sleek lines, but the lighting was gentle. All candles and lamps, uplighting the corners with a golden glow. There was a table by the window that looked out onto the street, set for two with a candelabra in the middle and two wine glasses next to a bottle of red.

“Can I take your coat?” he asked, closing the door behind her, “Or get you a drink?”

“Please.” she replied, before realising she hadn’t specified which she wanted. “My coat, first,” she tried to laugh it off, “then a drink?”

“Of course.” Ben held his hand out for the brown woolen coat Rey was slipping off. Beneath it, she was wearing a simple, white ankle-length dress with a black belt. It had a hood on the back and the fabric crossed over her breasts, highlighting them in a simple but tasteful way. 

Ben felt his mouth dry up instantly. Quickly hanging the coat on the rack, he dashed to pour them a drink.

“I got us a merlot. It will pair well with the beef wellington I made for us. I hope that’s ok?” he handed her a glass before moving on to his own.

“Oh, fine. I don’t know much about wine.” she replied, “As long as it’s got alcohol in it, I’m normally good to go.”

Ben’s mouth dropped open but he quickly covered his surprise. “That’s fine. Everyone has their own taste. Please, sit?” he asked, gesturing at the couch, “The food will be another few minutes.”

Rey took the offered seat in front of the fireplace. She looked around again at the space, and noticed at last what was off about it.

“You don’t have a television?” 

Ben smiled as he sat down next to her, “Not in here. I like to read and keep technology away from social spaces. It can be too distracting, don’t you think?” Rey looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

“What are you, sixty or something?”

“I’m 32, Miss Young-and-Haughty” he joked.

“Ok, boomer.” Rey took a sip of her wine as she winked at him over his glass. Ben held his hand to his heart.

“You wound me. What a way to treat someone who has invited you for a special birthday meal in their home!”

“I’m sorry. Do you want me to give it a magic touch?” She had only meant it as a joke, as something she would say to her kids when they banged their knee during recess but didn’t really need anything but something to make them think they feel better. But Ben wouldn’t know that. He stared at her and she felt her cheeks begin to heat.

Ben knew she hadn’t meant it that way, he knew it was her teacher voice and something she probably said to a crying child, but his cock hadn’t realised that. No, just as all the blood was rushing to Rey’s cheeks (turning them a delightful red), his blood was rushing downwards and presenting him with another problem  _ entirely. _ He took a gulp of his wine to give himself a moment.

“I’m sorry…” she began to say, but Ben touched her hand to stop her.

“Maybe we should save that sort of thing for a little later. I’m already feeling better. And it’s not like I don’t have any technology! I just like to have some technology free spaces. I have a laptop that I can watch netflix on if I want to. And Poe made me get a smartphone to stay in touch. So I do just fine.”

Rey looked relieved that he had skipped over her slip, but she also filed away that he hadn’t completely dismissed it either. This was going to be a very interesting evening.

After a glass of wine and the food was served, the conversation flowed easily, picking up on conversations started during the week. Ben made her laugh, and she eased the sadness in his heart, until it could only be them in the entire world in his flat above his bakery.

When dinner was done, Ben gathered up the plates and took them to the kitchen, where he busied himself for a moment or two, keeping his back to Rey so she couldn’t see what he was doing.

“Is everything ok? Can I help at all?” she asked.

“No, just, wait there a moment.” Rey sat back in her seat and drank some of her water to help clear some of the fuzziness that had come from the wine. 

When Ben turned around, he was holding out another chocolate fudge cake, this time with candles. 

“I’d sing happy birthday, but I don’t want to deafen you,” he smiled as he placed it in front of her. “Happy Birthday, sweetheart. Make a wish!”

Rey was taken aback by the simple sweetness of this man. Everyone said she was sweet and went above and beyond, but this man must be her match. She closed her eyes and wished, hard, before pursing her lips and blowing.

When she opened her eyes, Ben was sat back in his chair, his goofy grin still plastered on his face.

“So what did you wish for?” he asked her

“I can’t tell you that. Then it might not come true.” she said, unable to resist the temptation of using her finger to scoop some of the icing off the side and sucking it off. She hummed in approval. It tasted just as delicious as the one he had already given her, and she hoped it would prove to be just as moist. But given his baking talent, she doubted that was a real worry. 

“I could always show you, though,” she continued, scooping some more frosting up and standing from her seat to come next to where he was waiting.

“Show me?” he asked confused. 

“Shhhh.” she shushed him with her finger, leaving the chocolate on his lips. His eyes flickered over her face as she licked the remaining chocolate off her finger, then kissed him. Her lips covered the chocolate she had left behind, sucking it gently off.

Ben could taste the chocolate in her mouth. He had been taken by surprise but he was quickly drawn into the sweet taste of her. Beneath the chocolate, there was an underlying sweetness that was all her.

After a moment, she pulled away and bit her lip as she did. Ben’s hand came to her cheek and stroked it lightly.

“Did your wish come true?” he asked.

Rey nodded, “Well, part of it…”

“Can I help any further?” Ben’s hands had come to rest on her waist and he pulled her to sit on his lap. She moved willingly, perching on his knee, as her hand mirrored what his had done moments earlier. 

“Most definitely” and she kissed him again, this time going deeper, her tongue plundering his mouth. Ben met her with as much passion, as desperate for this as she was. His hands came up her hips and held her tight against him, and she let out a small sigh as he took control of their movements. She wriggled in his lap, trying to get more comfortable and starting to brush up against his dick. Ben swallowed deeply looking into her eyes to try and calm himself down as they broke apart.

“Shall we move this to the bedroom?” she asked, “If I’m not being too presumptuous…”

Ben swallowed again, “Er, um, yes - if that’s ok? And - not too soon?”

“I wouldn’t ask if it was too soon for me. And the way I see it, this  _ is _ our third date.” She stroked a stray hair behind his ear.

“How’d you figure?”

“Well, Rose’s birthday, my birthday, and now…”

“Third date.” he completed, his smile widening. “Very well.”

Rey went to move, but before she could Ben wrapped his arms under her legs and stood while pulling her into a bridal carry. Rey squeaked in surprise as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck so she wouldn’t lose her balance.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you,” he whispered in her ear as he carried her to his room. Rey’s breath hitched in wonder at how easily he held her.

Using his foot to open the door, it swung open to reveal his room. To her surprise, it was decorated in white in contrast to his normal dark, black clothes, and the silky black sheets. She didn’t have too long to look around before he dropped her on the bed. Letting out a small ‘oof’, she looked up at the man who was now unbuttoning the white shirt (much to the relief of the buttons that had been straining all evening). His chest was as toned and broad at it had appeared to be.

“This isn’t meant to be a one-man show, Rey,” he whispered, but his deep baritone voice brooked no argument, “take yours off too.”

In awe, her mouth dry, she followed his command, their eyes roving over each other as they removed their clothes, seemingly in unison.

As Rey pulled her dress over her head as he pulled his trousers and boxers down in one swift movement, it’s Ben’s turn to be speechless as she is left without underwear.

“You - all night?” 

Rey nodded in response

“Fuck.” And he was on her. His hands on her breasts. His cock pushing on her thigh. His hand on her face as he kissed her again, pushing her slowly back on the bed. One hand moved to her pussy, and he swore again to feel her dripping.

“You really did want this, didn’t you?” he said between kisses.

“More than anything.”

“Can I taste you?”

Rey, who was fast becoming lost in the sensations he was causing deep within her, simply nodded, and Ben moved down her body, peppering her skin with kisses until he saw his prize. 

Rey held her breath as he looked. And looked. She moved to sit up and his hand came to rest on her stomach to push her back down. 

“Stay.” he commanded, “I have never seen anything so beautiful and I want to remember this moment forever.” 

Rey whimpered at the lack of contact, but his hand on her stomach, holding her still, knowing he was simply looking at her and taking his time as no one had before had her dripping even more.

Ben was stunned by her beauty, and her smell. It was sweet and precious, until he couldn’t bear it anymore and he dove in like a man starved. His first taste was of honey, and he smiled as he licked up her slit, but he thought that must be his subconscious telling him that’s what it was given her nickname. But the more he licked, his large nose perfect for also stimulating her clit, the more he was convinced it was real. It was honey, but sweeter and yet earthier at the same time. It was delicious, and he wanted as much as he could get.

He could hear her moans and sighs as he continued to lick her, his tongue diving into her depths to take her wetness from the source.

The moans and half-finished words grew more urgent and insistent to his ears, and he moved his mouth to her clit as one of his fingers finally entered her. She gasped his name as her pussy clenched around it and he hummed in pleasure around her clit.

Rey was in heaven. She had never believed in it before, but what this man could do was quickly making her a believer. One of his hands was slipping another, large finger inside her and her eyes rolled back in her head as his other hand played with her nipple. When she had made her wish, she had never imagined something so perfect, so wonderful. 

Ben’s fingers curled within her, finding the wall of flesh inside. Rey felt the tingles she was feeling in her lower body start to ascend her body and reach her head, until suddenly she was screaming Ben’s name.

As she came down, Ben continued to fuck her with his fingers to help her through it, but as her breathing settled he sat up and looked at her with the biggest grin of the evening, almost reaching his ears. 

“Wish granted?” 

She nodded, and pulled him up to kiss her again. As he did so, she felt his cock still pressing insistently on her thigh.

“Do we need to take care of that?” she asked

“Only if you want to.”

“Grab a condom.”

Ben rolled to the side of the bed and opened the bedside cabinet to grab one. Rolling back, Rey had sat up and was watching him intently, licking her lips as he took himself in hand. Condom on, he tried to move back on top of her but she rested her hand gently on his shoulder to stop him. He watched as she climbed into his lap, and placed herself over the tip.

Taking a steadying breath, she slowly pressed herself down, taking her time to grow used to his size within her. Ben groaned in pleasure at the sweet torture she was subjecting him too.

Fully seated, she started to rock and back and forward on him as he could only hold on to her hips. 

She leaned down to kiss him again, more tender than before, and at a contrast to the way she was riding him. One of his hands moved up her stomach and started to play with one of her nipples, causing her to sigh and her hands came to rest on his large pecs. They were firm and large, and she enjoyed tracing the contours until her hands began to tug and play with his nipples as well. The little gasp he gave was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. 

Ben had never had anyone ride him like this before. Looking up at this woman above him, playing with his body as he played with hers was making him come undone.

“Rey - I - Going to -” 

“Come for me” she whispered into his ear so sweetly. 

Ben’s face contorted and then, she knew he was coming. She rode him through it, enjoying every moment of his pleasure she witnessed, until he was panting beneath her as if he had run a marathon. When he had collected himself, she slowly dismounted and moved towards where she had thrown her dress.

“Wait.” he said, reaching a hand out to her, “Please, stay.”

“Are you sure?” It was the first question she had asked of him since this had started, and it felt so full of promise. He nodded. Rey put her dress back down and crawled onto the bed next to him. He rolled her to her side and wrapped his long arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest. Rey sighed in contentment.

“If you’ll let me, I’ll never let you go,” he whispered. Rey’s eyes stung with tears at the sudden and immediate belonging she felt with this man. It was still too early for such promises, but it also seemed so right. Her real wish, the one she had made every year since she was a little girl without candles to blow out, was finally coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. Would anyone like an epilogue?   
> If there is enough interest I may consider it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to finish this off by the New Year, but it does depend on how busy I get during the holidays.
> 
> Have a fantastic holiday season everyone!


End file.
